sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruu'san Kaldar
"Go for the ones in the suits, dear. They're the ones who'll fall first." ''-Ruu'san to her daughter, Jaesari. Summary Ruu'san Kaldar was a human female during the Old Republic era. She served the Sith Imperium as Praetor(or Prime Minister) for two terms and has been shown to be a leader of her people. During her elections, she referred herself as ''The Voice of the People. Her full title was Her Excellency, Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar, Heir to House Kaldar, Praetor of the Sith Imperium, Voice of the People, and Leader of the High Council. Throughout her career, she had gained several allies and multiple enemies within the government, but she persevered regardless. Biography Childhood Ruu'san Kaldar was born 3680 BBY on the planet of Dromund Kaas. Ruu'san had been born into the Imperial way of life, her father serving Imperial Intelligence, and her mother serving in the Imperial Navy, as a Mandalorian. Ruu had lost both of her parents long before the Treaty in 3653 BBY. Ruu'san had joined the military by the time she was fifteen--during the Great Galactic War--, hoping to avenge the loss of her parents but acting as if she were doing this for herself, more than for others. Theta Squadron Upon joining the army, Kaldar had been assigned to the new-found Theta Squadron, a small strike force used mainly for front-line assault. Her commanding officer went by the name of Lieutenant Korrel, a Chiss male who had appeared to be battle hardened. The squadron had consisted of sixteen members, Ruu'san being the youngest. ''The Minos Cluster Campaign - End of the Great Galactic War'' ''K''aldar's first assignment with her squadron was to assist with the near-ending campaign near the Minos Cluster. Theta had been sent to help to few remaining forces on Karideph--a fight the Empire was losing. The Republic army was beginning to outnumber the Empire's might, but they had been ordered to press on. Kaldar had known that her squadron was cannon-fodder to the Empire, but she knew she could amount to greater things, so she pressed on, not allowing the Republic to advance through their final outpost. She had seen a few Jedi amongst the Republic, but she herself had been unable to avenge her mother by slaying one, but she surely wished she had. The end of the battle was near, Ruu'san had seen almost all of her fellow soldiers fall as only she, Korrel and their Sith aid Ro'vina had survived the attack. They had to flee, barely making it out of Karideph space. They had heard on the holonet that the Empire had lost on Alderaan, and that their was word of a Peace Treaty arising. Ruu'san couldn't believe it, she had been born into war and had never experienced peace, she knew it would certainly be short-lived. The Republic could not be allowed to survive. Sacking/Treaty of Coruscant It had been a month since she had lost her squadron, Korrel had been assigned to the Astomph Brigade and Ro'vina had been sent back to Korriban for further training. Ruu'san however had chosen a different path; she wanted to join Intelligence. During her time as a Kaas City Guardsman for the past month Ruu'san had encountered many different people, including Intelligence agents. She had recognized a few--some had worked alongside her father and there were holoimages of him with them in her living quarters--but none had recognized her. She followed the delegations on Alderaan almost religiously whenever she was not on duty, waiting for the moment that she knew would happen--the Empire would betray the Republic once more. Sure enough her wish came true that day; The Sacking of Coruscant had begun, and now was her chance to follow her father's footsteps. Upon speaking to the Watcher agent who had been close to her father, they had admitted her into service, joining as a Cipher. Ruu'san did not mind field work, but she would aspire to fly through the ranks of Intelligence. Discovering the Sith Imperium After several months of service with Sith Intelligence, Ruu'san had ventured out to Voss, hearing stories of a similar Empire to that of the Sith. She began doing her own research, discovering that they call themselves the Sith Imperium. After scouting Voss for a few days she ran into an esteemed member of their council, immediately requesting an audience with someone to which she could learn more from. It had taken some time, but eventually the Lord Emperor Arestenax himself requested that Ruu'san see him in his personal chambers on Dromund Kaas to begin the citizenship trial. After great sucess, Lord Arestenax declared Ruu'san Keeper of Imperium Intelligence--a rank of high respect. She was assigned to meet with Darth Arrax, Minister of Imperium Intelligence. Gormak Invasion on Voss Once being familiarized with Darth Arrax, she had immediately been tasked to oversee the mission on Voss. Tasked with some of the Imperium's finest, and a special guest, she had commanded two strike teams to push back the Gormak and ensure the safety of Voss-Ka. The mission had been a success, but it had almost cost them Darth Vaguest for he had seemed to have been destroyed in the destruction of a primeval tank designed by whoever assisted the Gormak. After the retreat, Ruu'san had become familiarized with Darth Vi'kirr'naam, another member of the High Council. Keeper had been praised for her efforts, yet Darth Arctis had not been pleased with her arrival into Intelligence, a fear that kept Keeper on her toes. Becoming Minister of Intelligence The Fall of Darth Arrax After several months of plotting with Arrax against the Imperium, Ruu'san had her own agenda to betray Arrax in the long run. He had fallen to slavery of the Dread Masters, which led Ruu'san to her treason against the traitor. On the final battle, Ruu'san had informed Prince Andrekios of his plans whilst his commanding vessel bombed the city of Voss-ka. She led the strike team against him, eventually capturing him and sentencing him to a trial. Once all were returned to the Council Chambers, Arestenax had ordered Arrax' immediate execution. Without flinching, Prince Andrekios struck the man in his chest, watching the man fall in front of his council chair. Ruu'san, appeared to be cold... While others mourned the loss of their friend, she stepped over his corpse and took his seat, claiming Intelligence before his Deputy Minister Torvix could. Arestenax shocked of her boldness, permitted her to be the interim minister until the next council reformation. = Category:Inactive Personnel